Idris Academy
by seriouslyshippers
Summary: Clary transfers to Idris Academy from St. Xaviers High. Her brother Johnothan, is already attending. She has a boyfriend but what will happen when she meets a certain blonde haired boy? Will she find love again? My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Clary was so busy packing all her stuff up, she didn't notice her mother standing in the doorway of her room. Her mother just stared at Clary, realizing how much her little girl had grown up. Jocelyn cleared her throat. Clary looked up, surprised to see her mother standing there. '' Clare-Bear, I'm going to miss you so much,'' Jocelyn told Clary while wrapping her arms around her small, petite daughter. Clary was going to attend Idris Academy for Special Talents. Jonathon, her brother, had attended the last two years and told her how great it was. Clary hugged her mother back getting teary eyed. '' I know mom,'' Clary said, '' But I need to see Johnothan again.'' It had been two years since she had seen Jon and she dearly missed him. They had communicated by email, texting, calling, anything they could to keep in touch. Clary and her mother went downstairs to find Luke waiting for them. '' I'm going to miss you Clary,'' Luke said as he kissed my forehead. '' Promise to call everyday Uncle Luke,'' Clary said as she willed herself not to cry. If she cried her mother would cry and she didn't want this to be a sobfest. Luke carried her bags down to the lobby of their apartment building.

The taxi finally arrived to take her to airport. She got out her book and started to read. The car ride alone would take several hours to just get the airport. Idris Academy was in California, while she lived in Manhattan. When she got the airport she got her bags checked and finally got through all the security. As she boarded the plane she was hit with a wave of nausea. She went to the bathroom and didn't come out for several minutes. She finally felt better so she came and sat at her seat. She was thinking of seeing Jon again. The last time they saw each other was when Clary was 14 and Jon was 16. When Jon had told her he was going to California she started to sob. Clary was very mad at her brother for just abandoning her. She slammed the door in his face and screamed into her pillow. After several hours, Jonothan came in and started talking to her. He sat on her bed and told her a bedtime story. Jon had explained to her that he couldn't stay in Manhattan any longer. He and Jocelyn didn't have the best relationship and they were usually arguing. Jon had made Clary feel better and he had reassured her that she would be coming to Idris Academy too, in 2 years. Jon had a knack for playing any athletic activity with a skill level close to perfection. Meanwhile, Clary could draw and was the best artist in her entire school. Clary was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize that the please fasten your seatbelt sign had started flashing. She fastened her seatbelt and was preparing to land. She didn't want to be sick again. Fortunently she made the landing without throwing up again. As she got off the plane she saw a flash of white. It was Jon's hair. Whereas Clary had bright, frizzy, curly red hair and emerald-green eyes Jon had white hair as white and soft as a feather and dark, rich brown eyes. Clary looked like Jocelyn and Jon looked like Valentine. Just thinking about her father made her sad. I mean sure Luke had been great but he hadn't been Valentine. Clary only remembered a little bit about Valentine which made her upset. She remembered him taking her, Jon, and Jocelyn out on a picnic in Central Park. They had gone to their favorite spot, under a big oak tree which gave them a lot of shade. Her dad had made the sandwiches which were always soggy for some reason. No one minded though. Her father had went and gone to get their ice cream from a vendor by the big oak tree, when she suddenly heard a heart wrenching scream. She was only 6 at the time and Jon was 8. She saw her father and a strange man behind him, with a dagger in his hand. Only a second later Clary saw the dark red blood seeping through her fathers shirt. She ran toward him but it was too late. Her father had slumped to the ground and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The strange man had then rang out with his gun three times in the air. Then he started bolting toward an alley way. The vendor man ran after the masked guy but the strange man looked back and shot him in the chest. My mother was sobbing and Jon had a look of terror on his face. I just stood there, unable to process that my father had just been murdered. Someone nearby had called the police. The police started taping of the area and a couple of police officers came over to me and Jon. They had already let my mother in the police car to go down to the station to get questioned. Jon and I climbed in after her and that's when I started to wail. I was crying more than i have combined in my whole life. My brother pulled me into his lap and started murmuring in my ear. He was rubbing my back and smoothing my hair down as I tucked my head in the crook of his neck.

When we arrived at the police station my mom was the first one they went to for questioning. They then pried me away from Jon and took me for questioning. I had been so little I didn't remember anything. They finally figured out that i was no help to them and they let us go home. To this day they still don't know who murdered Valentine Morgenstern. When Jon and I went back to school everyone stayed away from us. They were scared if the got close to us they would also get murdered just like our father. Only one person didn't treat me any different and I loved him for it. Sebastian Verlac. We met in Kindergarten and have been best friends since. He finally told me that he loved me when he was a sophomore and I was a freshman. We have been happily dating since then. I was wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that Jon was hugging me. ''By the angel, I missed you so much,'' he said with arms snaked around my waist. '' Me too,'' I told him. '' Hows mom?'' he asked as his dark eyes narrowed. '' She and Luke are married now,'' I replied. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. '' Don't worry about it Jon,'' I told him gently. '' How are things going for you here?'' I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me. He looked very excited and giddy like a little kid, I realized. '' I have tons of friends and the sports here are awesome!'' he exclaimed. '' You need to introduce me to your friends, because I don't want to look like an idiot on my first day,'' I told him sternly. '' Oh Clary,'' he said, '' You are probably going to look like an idiot anyway,'' he chuckled, '' You have the worst luck when it comes to new schools.'' I glared at him as hard as I could. '' I thought you promised you wouldn't bring that up again,'' I whined to him. He just ruffled my hair affectionately. '' Get in the car, we don't want to be late for registration.'' he said.

**AUTHORS NOTE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO I'M SORRY ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WILL PROBABLY UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW! THANKS FOR READING THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Jon and I arrived at Idris Academy it was totally bare. There was nothing there. Jon pulled the car into a parking space and we got out. I looked around completely in awe. My mouth was agape and my eyes were as wide as they could get. It was the most beautiful place I've ever been to. My fingers itched to draw the beautiful trees, whose colors were changing in the midst of autumn. The main building had multiple columns in the front and big, wooden, doors. It looked like it came out of a fairy tale. The door even had a knocker, which I thought looked old fashioned. Jon and I walked in together. The lady who was working at the desk, looked up. She perked up when she saw Jon. Jon had his famous smirk on his face. I'm almost positive I saw the lady swoon when Jon smiled at her. I cleared my throat as an attempt to get the lady's attention. She looked at me as if she just saw me. Jon finally noticed how uncomfortable I was. ''Mrs. Blackthorne,'' he said making his voice sugary sweet, ''This is my little sister Clarissa Fray,'' _ '' You can call me Clary,'' I interupted. '' I was getting there Clary,'' said Jon, obviously annoyed. '' Anyway,'' he said as he turned his attention back to '' She is two years younger than me and she needs her schedule and all her general information.'' Jon informed her. She nodded as she went back to her computer to get all my stuff. I started looking around the main room. They had cute little shops and a nice Barnes & Noble. I made a mental note to myself to go there in my free time. '' Ah, here we go,'' Mrs. Blackthorne started '' Clarissa Morgenstern'' I felt a twinge of sadness go through me. '' I go by Fray now,'' I told her. She just gave me a strange look and started typing on her computer. Jon glanced at me and I just shrugged it off. Mrs. Blackthorn handed me my schedule and where my room was. I was in Raziel building with Jon. He insisted we both live in at least the same building. My room number was 112. Jon's room was right across the hall. ''I made sure you were rooming with Isabelle,'' Jon told me. ''Who's Isabelle?'' I asked him, my gaze unfocused. ''One of my friends, don't worry you will like her.'' Jon assured me. He looked over my shoulder and looked at my schedule.

_PERIOD 1- HISTORY MR. STARKWEATHER_

_PERIOD 2- SCIENCE MRS. ARNOLD_

_PERIOD 3- MATH MR. CIPRIANO_

_PERIOD-4 BIOLOGY MRS. GRACE_

_PERIOD 5- LUNCH_

_PERIOD 6- LANGUAGE ARTS MRS. PRIOR_

_PERIOD 7- FREE PERIOD_

_PERIOD 8- ART CLASS MRS. FAIRCHILD_

Jon looked at my schedule. ''We can compare our schedules later,'' he told me, while walking out of the main building. ''Allow me to give you a tour m'lady,'' Jon said to me in an English accent. I giggled and said ''Of course!'' I replied. Jon showed me everything. He showed me the indoor pools which were heated. He also showed me all the stores and restaraunts on campus. There was a cute place called Java Jones that I was dying to go to. ''Maybe later,'' Jon had told me when I asked. ''You should start unpacking first'' We trudged back to Jon's filthy, red truck. I wrinkled my nose as I stepped in. ''I didn't realize how much it smelled in here.'' I told him. He just grinned at me with a mischevious glint in his eyes. We pulled up to Raziel building five minutes later. I got out and started unloading my stuff. Jon joined me and I knocked on the door of number 112. A beautiful girl answered the door to Jon and me. She had sleek, long, black hair and she was tall. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She smiled warmly at me. ''You must be Clarissa,'' she said. ''You can call me Clary,'' I told her while I walked in. ''Well Clary, you can call me Izzy.'' Isabelle said. Izzy looked at Jon and said ''Hey Jon, do you know where Simon is?'' Jon just shook his head and Izzy frowned. ''Who's Simon?'' I asked. ''My roomate and Izzy's boyfriend,'' Jon replied to me. Oh, I thought. ''Well, I will let you unpack Clary'' Jon said ''I'll see you later,'' he said as he kissed my forehead in an affectionate way. I made my way into the room more and saw everything was pink. ''Hey Izzy, where's my room?'' I asked. She lead me down a small hall and there were two doors. She pointed to the door on the right and said '' Here's my room,'' she then pointed to the door on the left ''and there's your room.'' I hauled my stuff inside and started putting my things away. My closet was huge. All I had were some school shirts and some dress shirts. I would have to go shopping later. I had a whole rack just for shoes. Jeez, I thought, Izzy must love fashion. I lined up all my Converse shoes on the rack. That should do, I thought to myself. I started putting on my bedspread which was very colorful with polka-a-dots. I hung up my most prized painting, which was a picture of the Manhattan sunset behind the Empire State Building. Izzy walked in and said ''Your brother invited everyone over for pizza, so you might want to put something nice on. I could help if you wanted,'' offered Izzy. '' Thnank you Izzy!'' I said, obviously relieved. She sat me down on a chair and got to work.

**AUTHORS NOTE! THANKS FOR READING THIS! IT MEANS A LOT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL HAVE TIME TO UPDATE, BUT HOPEFULLY SOMETIME SOON THIS WEEK. THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE CLACE, MALEC, SIZZY, AND PROBALY MAIA AND JORDAN. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE**


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy sat me down on the chair and started getting out all of her things to make me look fabulous. ''Izzy,'' I said, ''You don't have to do this.'' She looked at me like I was crazy. ''Of course I do,'' she said in her stubborn voice. ''We are roomies now and besides I love doing this kind of thing!'' she exclaimed getting super excited. She started attacking my face with all her sharp things and all different kinds of brushes. I just let her do it because I knew I could wash it off later. When she was done with my face she went to my closet. She nearly fainted. ''This is unacceptable!'' she cried to me. ''You don't have any clothes!'' She then stormed off to her room and she brought back a whole handful of things for me to try on. I held up a black thing and said ''What is this?'' ''It's a dress,'' Izzy called back. ''Uh... I don't think so.'' I said, looking at the think carefully. Izzy sighed loudly and said ''Yes it is, now go try it on.'' I went into the bathroom and didn't argue because quite frankly Izzy scared me. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. It barely went past my butt. ''Izzy I'm not wearing this!'' I hollered at her. She brought in a green dress next. It was about knee-length and it was a spaghetti strap. I looked at it and it seemed perfect. I stripped out of the black dress and pulled on the green one. I looked in the mirror, stunned at my own appereance. Izzy did great with my makeup. She then sat me down on a chair and started with my hair. ''This may be difficult!'' she murmured to herself. She started brushing through my curly, knotty hair. She then got out her curling iron. ''Izzy I've triend to curl my hair a million times and it has never worked.'' I told her, exasperated. Izzy just said ''We'll see about that.'' 10 minutes later she unplugged her curling iron and said ''Take a look.'' I heisantly took a look at my mirror. I squinted to make sure I was seeing myself clearly. Izzy had taken my unruly, frizzy curls and made them soft waves around my face. I looked very different, like my mother I thought to myself, startled. ''Thank you so much Iz!'' I cried, wrapping my arms around her. ''Anytime Clary!'' she told me. As we left the room I saw a pretty girl with dark skin and curly dark hair. ''Hi, my name is Maia,'' the girl said. ''I'm Clary,'' I told her, ''Nice to meet you!'' She nodded at me and said to Izzy ''You ready to go get some pizza?'' ''Yes, just hold on,'' Izzy said as she grabbed her purse and her jacket. ''Alright let's go.'' We walked over to Jon's apartment and knocked on the door. A guy with black hair and startling blue eyes opened the door. He looked at me curiously. ''Alec, this is Clary,'' Izzy said, ''Clary this is my brother Alec.'' ''Nice to meet you!'' I say smiling at him. He grins and says '' Yeah, you too.'' We walk in and I see Jon and a boy with brown hair and glasses. That must be Simon, I thought to myslef. Sure enough, Izzy launched herself at the boy and said ''Simon, I missed you!'' ''I missed you too Iz,'' he said as he kissed Izzy's head. ''You must be Clary, Jon's little sister.'' Simon said. ''Yup, that would be me.'' I told him, annoyed how everyone referred to me as ''Jon's little sister'' oh well, I thought, he was here first so that's fair. I asked Jon if anyone else would be here and he said he was waiting on three people. I was getting very hungry by the time the other people came. Finally, three boys walked in through the door. One was very glittery, one had dark skin and hair, and the last one looked like a golden angel.

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER3! SOMEONE ASKED ME WHO CLARY'S BOYFRIEND IS. IT IS SEBASTIAN VERLAC AND SOMEONE ELSE ASKED ME IF I COULD PUT SOME CLEBASTIAN IN IT. I WILL HAVE SOME CLEBASTIAN BUT MOSTLY CLACE. SORRY IF THAT BOTHERS YOU BUT CLACE IS MY OTP! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE. THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN ARE AMAZING SO FAR! ILY!**

**ALSO IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM ITS the_book_was_better**


	4. Chapter 4

JACE POV

I had just got back from basketball practice when Jordan walked up to me. I looked at him expectingly.

''Do you need something?'' I asked, I was so tired from basketball I didnt have it in me to have an arguement now.

''We have to go over to Jon's apartment for a while.'' He told me, rubbing the back of his neck. ''Why do we have to go there?'' I whined.

''Jon's sister came here from Manhattan, and he wants to introduce us to her.'' Jordan told me.

Great, I thought, just when my day couldnt seem to get any worse, Kaelie walked up. I forced a grin on my face and said ''Whats up Kaelie?'' Kaelie had been my girlfriend for one week now. She was mostly just a physical outlet for me to relieve my stress although I hated her. She was a back-stabbing idiot, who spread rumors around the school. She came up and gave me a sloppy, wet kiss.

''Jacey,'' she said, ''Can you come over tonight?'' she asked.

''No,'' I said ''I have to go over to Jon's apartment and meet his little sister.''

Kaelie narrowed her crystal blue eyes at me. ''Can I come?'' she asked.

Noooooo, I thought, but I couldnt just blow Kaelie off like that.

''I dont see why not,'' I told her. ''I just need to go to my apartment and change out of my jersey.''

''I'll meet you by the angel statue,'' I told her.

The statue was in the middle of campus and impossible to miss. Kaelie nodded and gave me another sloppy kiss, then she walked back to her apartment.

I went back to my dorm and grabbed an Ohio State shirt and basketball shorts. I grabbed my hoodie and walked toward the angel statue. Kaelie was standing there waiting impatiently.

''About time you got here.'' she huffed at me.

''Calm down Kaelie.'' I told her, exasperated.

We walked to Jon's apartment and met up with Jordan and Magnus. I knocked on the door and Jon opened it, looking suprised.

''I thought practice was running later.'' he said, since he hadn't been there.

''Coach thought it was pointless without our star point guard.'' Jordan said.

Just as we walked in, I saw Izzy walk out with Maia and this other girl that I could't see. Izzy smiled at me, but as soon as she saw Kaelie she scowled. Izzy hated Kaelie and called her and Aline Penhallow the slut club. I couldn't agree more. Then I saw the other girl who had been behind Izzy. She was beautiful, with her wild red hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to enchant me. I stared at her then I remembered I was Jace Wayland and all the girls stared at me, not the other way around. She was staring at me too, because just as she saw me smirk at her, she blushed. When she saw me smirk, you could see through her eyes that she already thought I was an arrogant guy. Which, I was but only because that was my only way of coping with reality. Jon awoke me from my thoughts when he said, ''This is my little sister Clary,'' he told me, Magnus, Jordan, and Kaelie, ''Clary this is Jordan, Magnus, and Jace.''

''I'm here too Jon!'' Kaelie said. Jon just rolled his eyes and said ''Clary, this is Kaelie, stay away from her.''

Kaelie huffed and glared at Jon. Clary just stared at Kaelie intently. She was so beautiful, I thought again. She wasn't like Kaelie, who piled on layers and layers of makeup. Clary was only wearing a little bit of makeup, which I would bet Izzy made her wear. She had a handful of freckels scattered on her face, which I thought was adorbale. She was small and petite. I towered over her with my 6'3 frame. Kaelie must have seen me staring at her because she latched onto my arm. Clary looked over at us and looked disgusted as Kaelie started kissing my face. I started to get frustrated.

''Kaelie, stop doing that.'' I said, as I shrugged her off.

She left me alone after that and went to sit by Jon, who looked uncomfortable as she sat closer to him. We gathered in the kitchen and got our pizza. As we sat down, I saw Clary get out her phone. She looked at the screen and her face had one of pure joy on it. I wondered who had texted her.

CLARY POV

As soon as the blonde smirked at me I knew he was an arrogant jerk who thought he was the best. Then his girlfriend started kissing him, in my brothers living room. That, was disgusting and I'm sure my face showed it because Jace shrugged apologetically at me and shrugged her off. The second Jace walked in I thought he looked like a greek god. The tousled, curly blonde hair that made me want to touch his silky curls and those amber eyes that could cut right to your soul. He was slender, but muscualar and compared to me, he looked like a giant. My thoughts were interupted by text message from Seb. I was pretty sure my face showed it because Jon looked at me curiously and I said, ''It's from Seb.'' He nodded and everyone looked at him. ''Her boyfriend,'' he told them. I thought I saw Jace's face fall but it was probably just an illusion.

This is how are conversation went.

Seb: Hey babe, I miss you, text me when you can

Me: Hey Seb! I miss you too. It's awesome here. I can't wait until you visit!

Seb: Me neither, it's too rainy in Manhattan. I need some sun.

Me: I need to go, but I will text you tomorrow. I love you

Seb: I love you too Clare

I tuned back into the conversation at the table and the boys were talking about basketabll and the girls were talking about fashion.

''I need to take you shopping soon.'' Izzy said to me.

''How about tomorrow?'' I ask her. ''I want to look around anyway''

''We will go tomorrow!'' Izzy said excitedly

After we had pizza, Jon suggested we watch a movie. We searched on Netflix and we decided to watch some Pretty Little Liars. The boys thought it was a girly show, but we convinced them to watch a Halloween Special and see if they were scared. We all sat down. I sat down on the loveseat and Jace sat next to me. Kaelie noticed and came over grabbing me by the hair she shoved me onto the coach next to Izzy and said ''He's mine.'' Then she strutted back to sit on Jace's lap. Jace looked at me but I refused to meet his gaze. That was so humilating I thought to myself. We were watching the episode which they found out Ali's alive. By time the episode was over the boys were shaking with fear, but the girls had seen that episode multiple times now. I have seen every Pretty Little Liars episode at least two times.

Jon had insisted everyone leaved because I would need my sleep for tomorrow. Jordan and Magnus left, then Maia. Since Izzy and I lived next door, we stayed a little longer. At the beginning Jon had asked Jace if he wanted to stay the night. So, Jace was here.

He came up to me and said ''I'm so sorry about Kaelie, she can be a little territoral.''

''It's fine,'' I mumbled.

JACE POV

I can't believe Kaelie grabbed Clary like that. Then Kaelie hissed something to Clary and came to sit by me. I gave Clary an apologetic look but she wouldn't look at me. I decided I would sort this out later, as I focused on the show. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about Clary, although I tried to force myself not to. Wayland, I thought, To love is to destroy remember. That's what my father had taught me when I was alittle boy. Instead of love, I went with lust. I never loved any of my girlfriends, I just lusted them. But after meeting Clary today, I was thinking a little bit differently...

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this, it means a lot! I love PLL so I had to put it in here. Anyone watch Tuesdays episode where Ezra... well you know. That was very emotional and omg I was crying like a little baby. PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY INSPIRES ME TO WRITE! ILY:)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling groggy and I had an ear-splitting headache. I remembered that Kaelie had violently grabbed my hair, so that's why it probably hurt. I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. I let the steaming, hot water relax my tense muscles. I stayed in the shower until Izzy started banging on the door.

''Clarissa Morgenstern, get your butt out here now.'' Izzy called, about to break down the door. I got out of the shower and pulled my towel around my small body. When I walked out Izzy threw a pair of clothes at me and said ''Get dressed and come out in five minutes.'' I trudged to my room and threw the clothes on. It was a deep green top and black skinny jeans. I went to my closet and pulled out my green Chuck-Taylors. I walked into the living room and saw Izzy and Maia sitting on the couch.

''Hey Maia!'' I said, when I saw her. She smiled at me and said ''Hi Clary.''

We were going shopping on the campus, as Izzy insisted. We walked out the door and ran into Jon on the way out.

''Hey Clare-Bear,'' he said, ''Where are you going?''

''We are going shopping around campus.'' I said

''Alright, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to Pandemonium tonight?''

''What's Pandemonium?'' I asked, confused.

''It's a club,'' Jon said.

''Okay, I will go if you guys want to.'' I told Izzy and Maia.

''Who's going to be there?'' I asked, praying Jace woudn't be there.

''Uh... Jace, Jordan, Alec, Magnus, and Simon.'' he siad.

''No Kaelie?'' I asked.

''Nope.'' he replied.

''Okay, we will be there at eight,'' Izzy said.

We were walking from store to store and Izzy was picking out a lot of clothes for myself. She must have got me at least 20 different outfits.

''Izzy,'' I protested, ''I don't need all these clothes.''

''Of course you do.'' she said, ''You need to impress all the boys at Idris.''

'' Iz,'' I said,''I have a boyfriend.''

''I know,'' Izzy said, ''But we can still make all the boys drool over you.''

I sighed, but I went along with it anyway. When we were done shopping we went to Java Jones. When I first opened the door I saw Jace. But he wasn't was making out with a girl on a booth. Izzy went up to them and yanked the girl off of him. Jace looked up in suprise. The girl looked furious. I also noticed the girl wasn't Kaelie.

Jace cleared his throat and said ''Can I help you with something?'' he asked Izzy.

''Yeah,'' Izzy snorted, ''You can stop making out with girls in public.''

Jace just stared at her cooly ''And why would I do that?'' he asked.

This time I butted in ''Maybe because it's a little disgusting cheating on your girlfriend in the middle of a public restaraunt.''

Jace looked at me in suprise, as if he had just noticed that I was standing there.

''Your just jealous you can't sleep with this,'' he said, gesturing to his body.

I glared at him, ''I have a boyfriend and I would never cheat on him with some arrogant jerk like you,'' I spat at him.

He looked at me in suprise.

''Who's your boyfriend?'' he asked

''Sebastian Verlac,'' I said, confused on why he wanted to know.

''I see,'' was all he said.

Izzy cleared her throat and said ''So you're going to Pandemonium tonight, right?''

Yup,'' he said, ''I'll be there.''

With that he got up and left. Us girls sat down as a waitress took our order.

By the time we got home it was 6:30. Izzy rushed me into her room and started pulling my clothes out of all the shopping bags. She pulled out the sexy, black dress that showed my curves. She thrusted it to me. ''Here,'' she said, ''Put it on.'' I went into the bathroom and shimmied into the tight dress. When I came out she put me into her chair and started doing my makeup and hair. When she got done I looked in the mirror and I hardly recognized myself. ''Wow Izzy,'' I said, 'Thank you so much!'' She nodded happily and went to get changed. When she came out, we got into her car and drove to Pandemonium.

The line was huge to get in. We waited behind this couple that kept arguing about everything. I was very relieved when the bouncer let us in. I don't know what I was expecting Pandemonium to be. When we walked in all I saw was smoke. When we got a little closer, I could see the sweaty bodies grinding on each other and the bar full of drunk guys harassing girls. When Izzy and I walked toward the bar all these hand kept touching my butt. I tried to ignore it, but a guy grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me toward the door. ''Get away from me you freak!'' I shouted as he wrapped an arm around my mouth. When we got outside in the alley, he tried to kiss me. I started crying and didn't open my mouth. He started undoing my dress and I started flailing, trying to kick him but his grip was to strong. Out of nowhere I saw a flash of gold. Jace, I thought. He yanked the guy off of me and started punching him. He threw him on the ground when he was unconsouis. Jace slowly walked over to me and kneeled by me.

''Are you okay?'' he asked worried.

I nodded, the tears still falling from my face. He gently zipped up my dress again and started wiping away the tears.

''It's okay Clary,'' he murmured to me. I slowly stood up and Jace rose with me.

''Thank you for saving me.'' I whispered to him.

''Do you wanna go back in?'' he asked.

I nodded, I knew I couldn't leave Izzy in there all alone.

Jace and I slowly walked into Pandemonium again.

**hey guys! sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had basketball and I saw DIvergent! divergent is my new favorite movie. theo james is the best!**

**anyway, please read and review. i only got 1 review for my last chapter and i was a little disappointed. Thank you to LOVERGIRL who has reviewed every chapter! i love you guys! my ig is the_book_was_better**


	6. Chapter 6

We got home late last night from Pandemonium. I wasn't feeling the best so I sat down while evryone else was having a good time. I looked around and saw Izzy and Simon dancing together. They looked so comfortable together. I saw Jace grinding on 2 different girls at the same time. I looked at him in disgust. Inspite of him saving me he was still a jerk. The second we walked into Pandemonium he started going after the other girls. Not like that bothered me, or did it?

I was so confused with Jace, one second he is an arrogant jerk and the next he is a genuine nice guy. While I waited, I took out my phone and texted Seb.

Hey Seb I miss you so much. Can you come over tomorrow? I really need someone from home. I love you, -C

Hey Clare, I would be delighted to grace you with my presence;) I will come around 1. Love you too, -Seb

I was so excited Seb was coming tomorrow, I practically dragged Izzy all the way home. When I got home I washed off my makeup and I was asleep before my face even hit my pillow.

I was being shaken awake by something in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jon sitting on the foot of my bed with a pitcher of water. He was grinning at me evily, but when he saw me wake up he looked dejected.

''Were you going to throw that me?'' I asked Jon, mortified by thought.

''If you didn't wake up in the next minute then yes,'' he replied smugly.

''What time is it?'' I asked, slowly sinking back into my bed.

''12,'' Jon informed me.

I rushed out of my bed as fast as I could.

''By the angel, Seb will be here in an hour!'' I yelped to Jon.

''Do you want him to meet the rest of us?'' he asked, ''Because they are all here right now.''

''Okay,'' I groaned, ''Start cleaning and get everyone else to help.'' I called to him.

I could here him groan and I chuckled to myself. I got out of bed and into the shower. I showered very quickly and hopped out. I grabbed a green tanktop and by black leather jacket. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and left my feet barefoot. I ran a brush through my frizzy hair and pulled it into a messy side braid. I walked out of my room and found Jace and Izzy talking in hushed voices. They stopped as soon as I walked in.

''Jace,'' I said and he looked at me, ''I know you don't like Seb, but could you at least try to be nice to him?'' I asked. He looked at me and merely nodded. He didn't even have a snarky comeback. That's weird I thought.

Then Jon walked in with Simon and Jordan. Izzy rushed up to hug Simon. I made breakfast for myself which consisted of a piece of toast and eggs. Just as I was finishing, there was a knock on the door. I rushed forward and pulled the door open.

Sure enough there stood Seb. I propelled myself into his arms and he held me close. I pulled back and pressed my lips to his and we kissed softly. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at Jon.

''Hey man,'' he said to Jon.

''Sup Seb,'' Jon said back to him.

''Seb, this is Izzy, Jordan, Simon, and Ja- where's Jace at?'' I asked.

Just as I said his name he walked into the room. Sebestian looked at him obviously angry. He turned to me.

''What the hell are you doing with Wayland?'' he screamed at me and I flinched back.

''That's no way to talk to a lady Verlac,'' Jace said, suprisingly calm.

''Why do you guys hate each other?'' I asked.

''He's just jealous I beat him in every sport we played.'' Jace said, smirking.

''You guys went to the same school?'' I asked, very shocked.

The boys ignored me and Seb started talking.

''You broke my hand in basketball and my leg in soccer.'' he screeched at Jace.

''I didn't mean to, it just happened.'' said Jace.

Seb was nearly fuming and his dark eyes turned black. Not again, I thought bewildered. I stepped in front of Sebestian and started calming him down. Jace stood there smirking at us. I sent him my most heated glare because he didn't look frightened, in fact it made him more amused. Seb suddenly looked at me and said ''Can we go somewhere?''

''Yeah sure,'' I replied

As we were about to head out Jace grabbed my arm.

''Are you trying to get yourself killed with Seb?'' I whisper/shouted

''He can't take me,'' Jace said.

''Just be careful with him,'' Jace said.

''Jace,'' I said calmly, ''I have been going out with Seb for years.''

''I know, but he seems different.'' Jace told me.

''How would you know?'' I snorted, ''You never see him.''

Jace just looked at me and nodded. He walked away before I could say a word. I went to stand by Seb.

''What did he want?'' he asked, suspiciously.

''Nothing,'' I said, ''Let's go to Java Jones.'' I said to him.

We held hands as we walked to Java Jones. He told me what was going on back home. I told him all about Idris Academy. Well I didn't even officialy start yet, because my first day would be tomorrow. On our way to Java Jones I saw Jace. I did a double-take and looked over again. Sure enough there was Jace spying on us. I glared at him but looked away as soon as Sebestian looked over at me. I didn't want him to see Jace and blow up.

We were halfway to Java Jones when I saw a bookstore and told Seb I wanted to go in. He eagerly agreed and we went inside. I looked at the YA section and he joined me. We both loved to read, that's what made us so close. I pulled out my all time favorite book which was Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. I asked Seb if he would read to me. We both sat on the beanbag, me sitting on his lap. I snuggled up to his chest and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He started reading to me and got to chapter 6 before we decided we should go to Java Jones. I purchased the book because I left my other copy at home.

I stepped onto the road, still chatting with Seb and I didn't notice the car approaching at a dangerously, fast speed right toward me...

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best. They inspired me to write this chapter! Thanks! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jace POV

I was getting a strange feeling as I watched Clary and Sebastian go into the bookstore. It was jealousy I realized. Aline and I never did this kind of thing. I saw them cuddle up to each other and I saw Clary give an adoring gaze to Sebastian. I thought, I should be the one holding her, making her laugh. I saw that Clary had bought the book they were reading. I saw the title was called Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. Wow that's ironic, I thought, considering she didn't even know what she was. The book makes us look like the bad people.

I was gazing at her when a car suddenly came ramming into her.

Clary POV

All I felt was pain. An imense pain that I have never felt before. Then I slowly drifted into the darkness.

_I was sitting on the picnic blanket the day my dad had died. He was getting the ice cream for us. The man suddenly came up to him. In the thousand times I've replayed this scene I hadn't noticed the murderer had dark tattoos swirling around his arm._

I heard voices arguing as I struggled to open my eyes.

''I don't want you near her, you almost got her killed.'' a voice said

''That wasn't my fault.'' another voice said, I recongnized as Seb.

''You obviously can't protect her as well as you thought.'' the other voice fumed.

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I would open them too. I saw Jace and Seb arguing at the foot of my bed. They didn't even notice I was awake until the machine I was hooked up to started beeping wildly. They both looked at me, suprised. Jace rushed up to me and said ''By the angel Clary I thought you were dead.''

''Well here I am,'' I replied looking into his golden orbs.

He grinned and was just about to say something when Seb's phone started ringing wildly. He looked down and said ''I have to take this.''

Jace looked at him with disgust.

''Your girlfriend has been unconscious for three days and you need to take a phone call?! You are ridiculous,'' Jace said, very angirly.

Seb looked down sheepishly and said ''This is important.''

He walked out and I looked at Jace in disbelief. He was so confusing, first he said he hated me and then he cares for me. He looked at me and I said ''Three days?''

He looked at me and nodded. ''Where's Jon?'' I asked.

''He ran home to get a shower and he should be back any second.'' Jace said.

Just as Jace finished his sentence Jon walked in. When he saw me he looked so relieved and he rushed to hug me and kiss my forehead.

''Jeez Clare-Bear, you almost gave me a heart attack.'' Jon exclaimed.

I was about to reply when Seb walked back in.

''Who were you on the phone with?'' Jace asked.

''My father.'' Sebastian replied.

''I don't believe you,'' Jace said calmly as he mad a dash at Seb.

I couldn't believe how fast and graceful Jace was as he rushed at Seb. Seb was just as fast. Sebastian moved the phone out of Jace's line of reach. Jace punched Sebastian in the face, but Seb didn't seem to feel it. He pushed off of Jace and punched him in the gut.

I was so suprised I couldn't even think straight. Jace finally got the phone out of Seb's grasp. Jon had a shot aimed at Sebastian's head. It looked like an orange serum. Sebastian seemed to realize it was some kind of a serum, because he slumped down in defeat.

Jace grinned triumphantly and scrolled through Sebastian's phone. When he went to recent calls Jace's face went as white as a sheet.

''Why the hell are you communicating Valentine Morgenstern?''

''No,'' I said, ''My father is dead.''

Jace looked at me with sympathy and pity in his gold eyes.

Sebastian then broke free of Jonathon and shot Jon with the serum. Jon fell to the ground like a rock.

Seb reached for me and said ''You are a bitch.''

With that being said he slammed me up against the wall, my head banging against the hard brick. I started to get dizzy.

Right before I blacked out I saw Jace inject a serum in Seb.

Jace POV

I can't believe that bastard. He used Clary. As soon as Clary woke up I was in a great mood. Until, Sebastian excused himself from the room. I got a weird feeling. I attacked as soon as Sebastian came back in. I finally got through to him and grabbed the phone. I saw one name. Valentine Morgenstern. Clary had no idea her father was alive, or that she was a shadowhunter, or her dad was the worst enemy of shadowhunters.

As soon as I said the name aloud, I instantly regretted it. Clary looked so frail with her green eyes opened wide.

I turned around for a second to get my bearings together. Valentine Morgenstern had murdered my parents right in front of me. I took deep breathes, I didn't need the past creeping back to me.

I heard a thud and turned around Sebastian now had Clary up against the wall cutting off her air. I grabbed a serum and injected it into him. Calry fell to the ground and blacked out.

I felt bad for her. Her boyfriend had used her, she found out her dad was alive. She must be so stressed. I knew from my studies that she should wake up soon if she passed out from stress. I put her back into the bed and sat on the chair next to her. I sat down for a little while and then knelt down beside Jon. He was only injected with a 24 hour knock out serum, so he wasn't really hurt.

I heard Clary start groaning. I went to sit beside her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She started hypervenilating. I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She tensed but then melted into my embrace. She started to calm down.

She started asking questions. Too many questions I couldnt answer. I told her we would go talk to Hodge. She was so confused and I couldn't blame her. She was raised as an ordinary mundane. Hodge would havea a lot of explaining to do...

**Hi people of the world. I thought this chapter was interesting! Tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I finally got time to update. I just finished my basketball season, so I will be able to update more often. Guys, I only got 2 reviews for chapter 7. Im not trying to sound like a whiny brat but really? even if you hate it tell me! thanks:)**

Clary POV

I got discharged from the hospital three days later. Jace stayed with me the entire time. I tried to get him to leave but he said he had to protect me. From what? The monster under my bed? I dont think so. Jon also stayed with me. Izzy brought me clothes and makeup and everything else I needed.

Jace brought in this creepy looking guy with his hood up. I never got to see his face, but he dragged Sebastian out of room. When Jace looked at me, I pretended to be asleep. He left to go take a shower so I had about 30 minutes of free time until he came back.

I noticed he had left his black leather jacket on the chair. I went over, grabbed it, and snuggled into it. His scent filled around me like a cloud. He smelled like aftershave, and sunshine. Not like sunshine had a smell, but if it did it would smell like Jace. He had left his phone in his coat pocket. I pulled it out slowly. I saw his screensaver was a picture of some basketball player I didnt know the name of. I unlocked his phone and went to his messages.

I saw he had recent texts with Aline. I curiously clicked on it and the conversation went like this:

_Aline: babe, i want u back, plz forgive me_

_Jace: stop texting me i like someone else so piss off_

_Aline: i bet its that redheaded freak_

_Jace: her name is clary and she isnt a freak_

Aline kept texting him after that, but Jace had ignored her. I scrolled through his games and played some Flappy Bird. I then added myself to his contacts in Snapchat. I was getting very tired so I put some of his music on and snuggled into his jacket and layed down.

Jace POV

I had to bring in a Silent Brother to bring Sebastian to the Silent City. I saw Clary was peacefully resting, so I decided to go home and take a shower. When I came back I saw Clary snuggled into my jacket, some music playing from MY phone, asleep on the bed. I must have forgotten my phone, I thought. I picked it up and turned off the music. I went to my running apps and saw she had been on my texting. She must have saw my conversation with Aline, I thought. She also went on snapchat I realized. I clicked on it and saw she added herself. Her username was claryyyy_morg. As I waited for her to wake up I went down to the lobby for coffee. I told Hodge to meet me in the lobby in a little bit.

As I got my coffee I saw Hodge walk into the hospital.

''Hey Hodge, she is asleep right now.'' I called to him.

''We can talk about that later,'' he said, brushing me off.

''Sebastian has woken up and they put him under the Mortal Sword. He said Valentine was hiding somewhere in Washington.''

''Did he say anything else?'' I asked, excited.

''Not yet,'' Hodge said.

We walked into the elevater and went to room 211, Clary's room. She was awake, staring into space. When I walked in she brightened, but when she saw Hodge she shrunk back. She looked frightened. She looked at me with those irresistible emerald eyes.

''He's not going to hurt you Clare,'' I assured her. She visisbly relaxed.

''Clarissa,'' Hodge said, ''I have a heard a lot about you.''

''Call me Clary,'' I said.

He started murmuring to Jace and Jace whispered something back to him.

''So, Clary remeber how I was telling you about SHadowhunters?'' Jace asked.

''Yeah, about th-'' I said.

''I can explain everything Clariss- Clary,'' Hodge interrupted me.

Jace stood in the corner and leaned against the wall looking bored.

''A long time ago,'' Hodge started, ''There was a man named Jonathan Shadowhunter. He went on a journey with his friend and he was on his deathbed. He prayed to God and all the angels. Just as he was about to die, an angel came down to save him. The angel's name was Raziel.''

''Wait,'' I said, ''Thats what my dorm is called.''

''Hold on Clary,'' Hodge said.

''The angel Raziel poured his blood in a cup, called the mortal cup. Jonathan Shadowhunter drank Raziel's blood from the cup. After he drank he transformed into something stronger, faster, and better than your average human. He was half human and half angel, called Nephilim or Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters hunt demons.''

''In my book, they talk about Nephilim.'' I said.

''Who is the author?'' Hodge asked.

''Becca Fitzpatrick,'' I replied.

''Ah... Bec is a great Shadowhunter.'' Hodge said.

''Okay I get this Nephilim thing, but what about my dad?'' I asked.

''Your father, Valentine Morgenstern, is one of the greatest Shadowhunters alive.'' Hodge said.

''My dad is dead,'' I said, ''I saw him die with my own eyes.''

''He must have used compulsion on you.'' Hodge said.

''What's compulsion?'' I asked.

''Don't you people read Vampire Academy? Anyway its when you can convince someone into doing something, seeing something, or forgetting something.'' Hodge said.

''Okay continue, with what about my dad.'' I told Hodge.

''Your father was a great man, until he started getting greedy. He got married to your mother and they loved each other. Valentine disagreed with the Shadowhunter government called the Clave. He formed a circle of friends including Jocelyn, Lucian, the Waylands, and the Lightwoods. He stole the Mortal Cup from the Calve and started rasing demons. He kept the deoms a secret though. He had just gotten your mother pregnant with Jonathan. He served her powder with her food claiming it was a pain reliever. When Jonathan was born his eyes were pitch-black. Your mother was scared. She finally pieced the puzzle together but she was already pregnant with you. Valentine had fed her more of the powder when she was pregnant with you. Except your wasn't demon blood it was angel blood. Your brother is half- demon and your 75% angel.'' Hodge told her.

''Does Jon know about this Nephilim stuff?'' I asked.

''Yes, he found out a couple of years from Jocelyn.'' Jace said.

I stared at Jace. He looked at me with his endearing golden orbs.

''So you are one of these Nephilim thingies?'' I asked Jace and Hodge.

Jace nodded his head and said ''So are you Clary.''

''Jace, if your parents are friends with Valentine why don't they come back to you?'' I wondered, not being able to call him dad anymore.

Jace cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

''You don't have to tell me,'' I assured him.

He looked at me with a arelieved expression. ''Another story for another time?'' he suggested.

I nodded my head.

**Thanks for reading! review please:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Clary POV

When I got home that night from the hospital I stormed up to see my mother. I was very angry with her because she lied to me. All those years she could have told me about Shadowhunters but she decided not to. I must have had some sort of clues that I was a Shadowhunter when I was little. I barged inher room.

"Mother I know what I am," I told her. She looked at me with a confused look and there was a little fear in her eyes.

"I know I'm a Shadowhunter, you're a Shadowhunter and Valentine is a murdering physcopath." I was screaming by the time I got to the part about Valentine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I seethed.

"I wanted to protect you. Shadowhunters are dangerousand I had to keep you safe especially with Valentine on the loose." she said quietly.

"Why did you even marry Valentine?" I asked.

"He used to be a great man" my mom started "We got married when I was 18. Shadowhunters usually marry young because their job is so risky. The night we got married is when we had Jon. When I was pregnant Valentine made me my meals. Whenever I got done eating them I always felt bad. My head feltlike it was splitting open when I ate it. I diDnt think much of it, thought it was pregnancy. But when Jon opened his eyes they were black. I was so scared but Valentine assured me everything was okay. Then we had you Clary. He made my meals again and I felt sick. That's when I got suspicious. When he was gone I snuck downstairs and saw his labrotory. He had a bunch of blood and he had an angel tied up. I asked him about and he slapped me. Hesaid if I told anyone he would kill me. I tried to file a divorce but he would kill Jon if I did.'' my mother was sobbing now. Luke walked in and saw my mother crying.

"What did you do to her?" he snarled.

"She knows Luke she knows everything." my mom said to him.

Luke held my mom hasshe cried and kissed her temple.

I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut. I got out my phone and texted Jon

Me: how about we get the lightwoods and go to pandemonium.

Jon: okay I will call and see.

Jon texted me back 15 minutes later.

Jon: be ready at 8, we will pick u up.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00. Dang I only have an hour to getready. I rushed to my huge closet and grabbed out a small black dress that showed my cleavage and mycurves. I did my makeup and straightened my hair. At the end I put on my 5 inch stiletos.

I walked downstairs and no one was there. I saw Jon through the window and went outside to join him. Everyone was already in the car so I had to squeeze in next to Jace. He looked at me and whistled.

"Wayland stop hitting on my baby sister." Jon barked. Jace just smirked. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "You look beautiful," Iblushed and looked out the window. I was aware of Jace staring at me the whole time.

When we arrived me and Izzy went to the bar and the boys went to the dance floor. I ordered a Mountain Dew and Izzy got a sprite. WE both went to the dance floor and started dancing with boys. I was dancing with a cute guy named Michael. He whispered in my ear

"Let's go somewhere private." I was about to say no but he dragged me in the corner and into the door. I started to protest but he started kissing me. I kissed back and then pulled away.

"Look I have a boyfriend." I told Michael. He growled and violently grabbed my arm. He called out a sound and another guy came out of the dark corner. He grabbed my hair and said

"Where is the cup?" he asked yanking back my head. I screamed in pain and started thrusting out at him. The other guy slowlygrabbed out a knife. I started screaming out Jaces name as loud as I could.

"Your boyfriend isn't coming to save you." he snarled.

The other guy came over and lifted up my shirt and started cutting my stomach. I cried and I couldn't take it anymore. I let the blackness consume me.

JACE POV

i was grinding against a blonde haired girl. I saw izzy and walked over to her.

"Where's Clary?" I asked.

"I don't know she was dancing with some guy and he took her to the closet." izzy said bluntly. I was worried but Clary can take care of herself. I went to the bar and got a beer. I thought I heard someone screaming my name. I went closer and heard it more clearly. I realized it was my angel. I ran to the door and listened. I heard some guy say

"Your boyfriendisn't going to save you," he growled. I heard Clary sobbing. My heart broke for her. I broke the door down and grabbed my knife from my pocket. I saw two guys looking down at Clary. I went up and tapped him on the back, when he turned around I stabbed him in the stomach. The other guy looked up suddenly anhere threw his knife at me but I ducked and threw my own knife at him. It stabbed him right in the heart. He fell slowly and almost right on top of Clary. I rushed to Clarys side and saw the cut marks on her stOmach. clary wasbarely awake. I shook her and told her to stay awake. I grabbed my stele and drew an iratze on her. She would probably be scared because she never had a rune drawn on her before. Just as I predicted it shestarted squirming around. I gathered her in my arm bridle style. She started groaning.

"Shhhhh it's okay Clare," I cooed.

I ran out and found Jon, Izzy, and Alec. Jon looked at Clary and turned white. We rushed to the car and drove to the Institute. I ran Clary to the infirmary and called out to Maryse.

"Someone call Magnus and get him here quick."

The rune wasn't working so Jace guessed the guys had poisoned it. Jaces blood began toboil. No one got away with hurting his angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace POV

Magnus came in 5 minutes later through a portal. He quickley kissed Alec and rushed over to Clary. He looked down worridely and got out his bag. We already had her shirt off so she was just in her bra. I wasn't looking at her body though, I was one hundred percent focused on her beautiful face. She started screaming and wiggling everywhere. Magnus quickly injected her with something and she went limp. I looked at him expectedly.

''It was to make her unconscious without having any nightmares.'' he explained to me.

Magnus told all of us to get out, while he worked on Clary. I tried to argue but Izzy and Alec grabbed a hold of me and shoved me out the door. I paced nervously before going downstairs to eat. Maryse had ordered Chinese and she ordered my favorite, mu-shoo pork. I ate quickly and rushed back up. Just as I arrived at the door, Magnus walked out.

''Let her sleep.'' he said. ''She keeps talking in her sleep too.''

I walked in, ignoring what Magnus had said. I saw a red mop of curls sprawled along the pillow. She looked so pale and fragile. I pulled up a chair next to her and stared at her beautiful face. I honestly never saw a girl as beautiful and gorgeous as Clary. All the other girls wore makeup and slept with anyone they could. Clary wasn't like that. I decided that when she woke up I would ask her to be my girlfriend.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the big green eyes looking at me. I looked down and grinned. She smiled weakly and tried to sit up.

''Woah Clary,'' I exclaimed, ''You need time to heal,'' I said as she winced. She stubbornly sat up and screamed in pain. I ran over to her and layed her gently down.

''Clare, I don't want you to hurt yourself.'' I told her. She looked confused and then frightened. She started screaming and sobbing. I looked around and didn't see anything. I finally figured it out, Clary was still asleep. She was sleep moving and talking. She started hypervenilating and shaking. I pulled her into my lap and tried to wake her up. She only screamed louder and squirmed. I was whispering to her. She started grabbing her head and pulling her hair. I reached out and grabbed her hands and did the only thing I could think of. I leaned down and kissed her. She instantly stopped crying and went limp. I cradled her to my chest and then she started crying again, but I knew she was awake this time.

Clary POV

Pain.

The biggest amount of pain I have ever felt. I was subconsciuosly aware I was screaming and their were voices everywhere. I then felt a shot and everything went black. I was dreaming about Sebastian and Valentine.

_I was in a chamber, tied up to a bed. Valentine walked out with a malicious smirk on his face, with Sebastian following him. They walkedtoward me slowly. Valentine said ''Little Clary, you were so innocent, so young.'' He got out a knife and started twirling it around his fingers and said, ''You will do what we tell you or you will get killed.'' He started asking me questions but I couldn't really focus because the tears were flowing ever so heavily._

_''I loved you,'' I said to both of them trying to sound strong, but my voice wavered._

_''You were the best dad ever,'' I told Valentine, ''You always played with me and Jon, you got us ice cream, and we always went to the park and you would play tag with us. You always said you loved us. You can't say I love you without not meaning it.''_

_''I'm such a great actor aren't I,'' he said, ''Probably better than Jennifer Lawrence.''_

_I gasped because I mean come on no one was better than Jen._ (A/N Im sorry guys, this was supposed to be serious but I couldn't resist myself:)_) I then looked at Sebastian and said,_

_''You loved me too, we used to cuddle up on the couch during a storm, you always read me my favorite book, and we went on the best dates.'' I said wistfully._

_He looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. _

_''Petty girl,'' he spat, ''To love is to destroy and too be loved is to be destroyed,'' he sputtered to me._

_''No,'' I said, ''Love is the most powerful thing in the world.''_

_Valentine tossed the knife to Sebastian and said ''Go ahead.'' He came at me slowly and started cutting me around the arms. He slowly made his way down to my legs. I was screaming in agony. He then traced up to my stomach, cutting around my breasts. I started sobbing and I thought I was going to die. Everything was white and I swear I saw the angels, greeting me to heavan. _

I woke up to something on my lips. It was soft, and tasty. I opened my eyes and saw Jace. I realized he had kissed me and I like it. I started to cry and then I started to shake. Jace looked confused and then pulled me closer to him and whispered sweet things in my ear. When I'm done crying he told me he was going to get Jon.

Jon rushed in and hugged me tightly. He had tears in his eyes and he whispered

"You could have died."

i was all out of tears at the moment so I promised to be more careful. When Jon left Izzy came in and gave me a quick hug. When she was gone, it was just Jace and me.

Jace said "Clary, I really like you and I was wondering if you we want to go on a date with me."

i looked at him very surprised and he looked nervous.

"Okay," I agreed, "Suprise me!"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Saturday," he promised.

As he was leaving he looked back at me and said

"No one can resist the sex god after all Clarissa!" as he ran away.

Hey guys its me. Sorry for not updating for a while. We are moving next summer so we are getting the new house and Easter and school and just busy busy. I just read twilight and me is in lovvveeeeee. I hate when people hate on twilight! Soooooooo if you wanna follow my IG- it's the_book_was_better

thanks :) read and review please:)


	11. Chapter 11

Clary POV

I can't believe Jace asked me on date. He seems like the most caring person ever that is when he isn't acting like a total asshat. I have been so stressed this past week. I keep having nightmares about Sebastian and Valentine. Jace and Jon keep saying that they won't attack, but its not like we have an Alice Cullen who canread the future.

Jace took my mind off of things. When he looked into my eyes it felt like we were mesmerized. I know this probably sounds really cliche, but I think I might be in love with him. I was starting to get mad at myself for thinking that.

Clary, you don't have time for thinking about this, I reminded myself. Jace was due to pick me up in an hour. I ran upstairs and was very suprised to see a bag on my bed. It had a card on it and it read:

_Dearest Clarissa,_

_I bought you this dress and shoes for our date tonight. Well actually Iz helped, but whatever. Anyway I can't wait to see you in this;)_

_-Jace_

By the angel I thought. I opened the bag and gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen before. It was a simple green, with a little black belt around the middle and lacey outer coverings. Jace had gotten me gold heels that were 5 inches high.

I put my clothes on and did my hair. I just attempted to tame out my mass of curls. I didn't put on any makeup because I hated it. I came downstairs and heard the doorbell. I opened it to see Jace wearing a suit and tie. I raised my eyebrows at him. He grabbed my hand and said ''We are going to our family party.''

I knew he had a mansion but big enough to have the entire family over? I don't think so. Jace must have read my expression and he said,

''My family has a stupid ballroom in our house for parties.''

I looked down at my shoes and Jace lifted my chin with his finger.

''Is there something wrong with that?'' he asked.

I shook my head, ''I don't know if I'm ready to meet your parents yet.'' I admitted.

Jace nodded and said ''How about we sneak you in,'' he said with a mischevious glint in his eye.

''I'll walk in and you will go up to my room and I'll meet you up there.'' he explained more thoroughly.

I nodded and we walked out to his Porsche.

LINEEEEEEEEEEE BREEEAAAAKKKKKKKK

When he pulled up to his driveway I gasped. I didn't know his house was that big. Jace chuckled at my suprised face. He ushered me inside his beautiful house. When I walked in I saw a ton of people and I cringed. Jace quickly took me aside and gave me directions toward his room. I nodded and followed as Jace went to find his parents.

Jace POV

She looked so beautiful in that dress. She looked so nervous when I told her where we were going. I silently chuckled at her but then I pulled up her chin. She melted under my touch. It was adorable when she gaped at my house. I told her I would be right in my room as soon as I could. I had to find my parents first to tell them I was here. I wouldn't have to see them the rest of the night becuase they probably would think I would be out with A girl.

I wandered until I saw Izzy. I asked ''Where is Maryse and Robert?''

''They had to go do something for the Clave.'' she answered.

Right when she answered the door banged open and their was a man. He looked very mysterious and he pointed a gun at someones head. Everyone backed up and the man said ''Where is Clarissa Morgenstern?''

Most of the people at the party were mundane but some were Shadowhunters. They hissed when they heard the name Morgenstern.

Shit, I thought. The man had a gun, I left Clary alone, and he was going to kill everyone until he found her. Jace was toward the back of the corwd and he was near a door. The man was glaring at everyone and when no one answered he shot the man in the head. The mundies started going crazy while the Shadowhunters drew their seraph blades.

I got mine out but didn't name it yet. I snuck my way toward our trap door and slid down. I was now in my celler. I drew a portal and went to my room. Clary was waiting on my bed. When she saw me she smiled and began talking. I grabbedher hand and started running toward the greenhouse.

''Valentine's men are here.'' I gasped to her. She took in a sharp intake of breath but kept on running. I brought her to the greenhouse and into the little closet in the greenhouse. I didn't think the man would come up here but just in case I drew an invisible rune on Clary. Only the drawer of the rune could see her, which was me.

She looked slightly confused and very frightened but she didn't cry. She just took some deep breaths. I heard the door to the greenhouse open and a male's voice said, ''Come on out Clarissa, I know you're in there.''

Damn, I thought they used a tracking spell. Clary started hypervenilating and I held her and she became quiet. I heard the footprints grow closer and closer. The man opened up the closet doors and his eyes skimmed right over Clary and onto me instead. He smirked at me and said ''Wayland, not man enough to fight, so you decided to hide.''

I growled at him. I recognized him as the one who had a gun. Not that the gun bothered me but he would probably kill Clary for it. He dragged me out of the closet and I grabbed out my seraph blade. This wasn't an even fight but I had to try. I knew what would happen. He laughed at me as he saw me grab out my seraph blade. He didn't know though, I had the element of suprise and no one knew about not even my parabatai Alec.

The man aimed the gun at my head and laughed as he pulled the trigger. I felt the pain, but I knew it would go away, it always did. I heard Clary start crying and I prayed the man had left to tell Valentine that Clary wasn't here. I saw the blood everywhere. My vision became so blurry as I took my last breath.

**HI GUYS, SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT I HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER FOR JACE. I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AND I FEEL LIKE A GENIUS. I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON, PROBABLY TOMORROW. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT EASTER! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Clary POV

Inside my head I was having a spazz attack. That strange man had just shotten Jace! I started screaming and Izzy rushed in.

''What the hell Clary!'' she exclaimed, obviously happy to see me. Then she saw me covering my mouth and staring down. She sprinted over to me and looked to where I was pointing. She looked at Jace and sagged in relief.

''Geez, Clary,'' she exclaimed, ''Don't scare me like that again!''

I stared at her, my mind reeling why she wasn't mourning her brother. She was acting if everything was perfectly normal. I stared down at Jace's pale face and bent down. When he got shot, I literally heard my heart crack. That was when I realized my jumbled feelings went a lot farther down than just liking.

I put my hand on Jace's cheek and brushed up his golden curls. I glared out at Izzy and said,

''You were worried about me when your brother just died!'' I shouted at her, my tears rolling off my face, onto Jace's shirt. I was trembling. I think it was from agony, sadness, fury, fear, and the list went on and on. All the emotions I kept locked up burst loose and I started screaming bloody murder.

Izzy tried to shush me but didn't succeed. Magnus and Alec rushed in and Alec pinned my arms behind my back. He realized I was shaking and I was still crying. He looked at Izzy and she pointed down at Jace. Alec nodded in understandment. He hugged me I buried my face in his neck. Alec was like a brother to me. While I was hugging Alec, Magnus must have snook up behind me because I felt something sharp at the bottom of back and everything went black.

My dreams were murky and I couldn't make out of them very well. I saw glimpses of Sebastian and Valentine, and when Jace got shot. That scene permanently went on rewind on mind. Like a broken record. No pause button, only a play button. The darkness finally lifted and I could see the light.

I struggled to open my eyes and once I opened them I instantly regretted it. The light was blinding. Everything in the room was white. The sheets, walls, hell even the pictures were white. I saw something gold in my perphial vision. Jace's face swam into focus.

''Is this heavan?'' I asked when I saw his face.

He chuckled and said ''No, I'm really here.''

''I don't think so,'' I sighed, ''I saw you die.'' I cringed as I said the last word.

''I did die,'' he said, ''but I'm back now.''

''I think I'm going crazy,'' I mumbled to myself.

Jace looked down at me and lifted my chin and he kissed me. His lips were so soft and plush. It took me a second to respond to him. It was a slow, sweet kiss and he lingered his lips on mine. He finally pulled back and said ''Do you still think you're dreaming?'' he smirked.

I started to cry, ''But, you were dead!'' I sobbed, ''Your heart stopped!''I managed to choke out between my sobs.

Jace held me and said, ''Don't worry, its working now,'' he told me.

''How the hell is that even possible?'' I asked. ''I mean, I saw you get shot in the head, no one can survive that.''

''Well in the Shadowhunter world all the myths are true.'' he explained.

That didn't help at all. I was still confused. What story? What myth? Jace must have saw the confusion on my face. He already knew I wanted an explanation.

''Well why dont you go back inside the bed and I will tell you a bedtime story.'' he told me. I nodded and trudged back into the bed. Jace came along side me. He sat on my bed nervous.

Okay, this is going to sound so crazy, but you trust me right?'' he said. I nodded and he kept going.

''Okay have you ever watched the show Doctor Who?'' he asked.

''Yes, I love it!'' I told him.

''Remmeber all the stories are true!'' he reminded me.

He then launched into his story ''The Doctor found me in Pandemonium, fighting demons. He helped me kill some since Alec and Izzy weren't with me. He was with a blonde girl named after some flower.''

''Her name is Rose.'' I immediatley interjected. Jace grinned at me.

''Yes Rose. Anyway I didnt have my stele with me and the demon had bitten me. The Doctor brought me back to the TARDIS and found the spare he had, from one of his other companions. While Rose was drawing the rune the TARDIS starting traveling. Suddenly we were in space. Rose told me not to get out of the Tardis but I couldn't help myself. I saw everything and I almost passed out from amazement. It was well, scary. I had watched like one episode of the show and didn't really like it. That was when I didn't think every story was true but now I do.''

''woahhhhh wait,'' I whined. ''All my books are real?'' I sqeaked.

Jace chuckled, ''Yes, how else do you think the authors get all the names and stories. They have the sight that mundanes don't have. Anyway so I was walking around and I saw the weird robots. Captain Jack told me they were called Daleks and they were extremely dangerous. They would kill you in a heartbeat. Captain Jack and I got cornered by one. He killed us both.'' Jace shuddered at the memory.

''The pain was agonizing. I finally took my final breath. Heavan was so peaceful and beautiful. All of a sudden air filled my lungs again. I sat up and so did Jack. He looked around in amazement. He had said 'My gosh she did, she actaully did it!' He so excited and I was so confused. He said Rose had distributed the Tardis' power over all the human beings around. Whenever we got killed we would come back to life. Jack and I tried to get back to the Tardis but by the time we got their, it was gone. Vanished without a trace. Jack had this watch that transported him back to present time. He brought me with him and I ended up in England. I finally got back to the Institute and fell asleep for three whole days!'' Jace exclaimed.

I was trying to wrap my head around this. Jace was with the Doctor, time traveled with him. Okay, I thought this is a little creepy. Then I thought about my books. The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, even Twilight for Raziels sake was real?I sat there for about five minutes. I couldn't take everything in. My head was pounding. There was no way time travel was real. Was Jace crazy? Am I crazy? Is this even real?

Jace looked down at me. He looked worried. I realized I started whimpering. I stopped and said ''It's fine Jace, just a little uh... freaked out.''

He looked relieved. I finally accepted this as the truth. Jace wouldn't look so nervous if it wasn't true. I started getting drowsy. Just as my eyes started to droop, I saw Jace about to leave.

''Please stay with,'' I whimpered.

''Are you sure?'' he asked.

I nodded and he walked over to the bed.

''Are you sure you're okay with having an ass who can't die as your boyfriend?'' he asked.

''Jace I think I'm in love with you,'' I told him. I felt him tense beside me.

He then relaxed and said ''I have loved you since I laid eyes on you, Clarissa.''

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He flipped me over and put is head on my shoulder, breathing the scent of my hair. He pulled my back into hius chest and I sighed contently.

One thing was for certain- I was utterly in love with Jace Wayland.

**Hi guys. sorry if this is really crappy writing. also sorry if your confused with my doctor who thing. Doctor who is an amazing passion. anyway comment if your confused and i will clear it up for you.**

**thanks for reading, read and review please:)**

**also DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TMI**


	13. Chapter 13

Jace POV

I couldn't believe it. My angel asked me to sleep with her. She seemed so content to be in my arms. When I told her about my deepest secret she took it surprisingly well. Of course she had a million questions, but exhaustion finally got the best of her.

She also told me she loved me. I had been waiting since I had laid eyes on her, for her to say that. I was so deep in thought I didnt see the redhead in my arms, open her beautiful eyes. She yawned and then she looked at me and a light blush lit up her face.

"Sleep well, Angel?" I asked.

She snuggled her head into my chest and mumbled something I couldnt make out of. She finally got up and went to the bathroom. I heard Clary's phone go off. I went to her nightstand and grabbed it. It said

Blocked ID:

We will find you Clarissa.

I got very upset and the fire swirled around my veins. I could feel it getting stronger and warmer. I was just about to lose my cool when Clary came back out. Clary glanced at my body and gasped she ran over and grabbed her phone. She turned white and turned to me. My vision was going red. Valentine wil never lay a finger on my angel, I decided then.

Clary started hugging me and I cooled down instantly. My fire started to disappear. She looked shaken up.

"Jace, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Its a side affect of extra angel blood," I sighed, "When I get angry it swells through my veins and if it gets powerful enough I could blow up the entire place."

She looked awed. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to breakfast. She giggled but she let me. When we were halfway down the hall she suddenly squealed, "Wait, Jace, I need to get dressed first!"

I leaned down and murmured "I think you look beautiful." she blushed and said, " Your family is down there." Then she had a look of sheer panic. "Shit," she murmered to herself.

"What? What is it Clary?" i asked paniced.

"My mom is going to kill me." Clary said

''Izzy called them last night and said you guys were going to have a sleepover.'' I explained to her.

''Besides your mom probably wouldn't like to know you've been sleeping with a sex god like me,'' I said gesturing to myself. Clary just rolled her eyes and snorted.

Clary POV

When I woke up this morning, I felt very confused. I had no idea where I was. I felt warm, muscular arms around my waist and saw golden skin. Then I remebered everything. I had told Jace I loved him and he didn't run away!

As I walked back to Jace's room, I saw a little boy. He had brown hair and his glasses were askew. He looked to be around nine years old. He looked up at me and I had realized he had been reading a book.

''Hi, I'm Max,'' the boy said.

''Clary,'' I said back to him.

I then remebered Izzy telling me she was going to make her little brother stay upstairs during the party. This must be him. He looked at me for a second and said ''Well I need to get down for breakfast before Jace eats it all again.''

I laughed as Max hopped down the stairs. I made my way back to Jace's room and found some clothes of his to wear. I pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants that were very large. I had to roll up the sweatpants so I didn't step on them and tie my shirt back into a ponytail.

I groomed out my man and put it in a side braid and finally headed downstairs. I saw Jace sitting at the table watching the TV, Max was still reading his book, and Iz was in the kitchen cooking something. I sat by Jace and he pulled me into his lap. He nuzzled his face in my neck and I giggled.

''What do you say we go to Java Jones for breakfast?'' he whispered.

''I thought Izzy was cooking,'' I told him.

Jace made a face of disgust and said ''Unless you want to die young don't eat anything Izzy makes.''

I grinned and said ''Okay, let's go.''

Jace and I had to sneak out of the house so Izzy wouldn't know we had left. We hopped into Jace's truck and he drove me to Java Jones. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was Kaelie. Oh brother I thought, here it comes. When Kaelie saw Jace she smiled but when she saw me she scowled so hard that it would put Satan to shame. Jace just glanced over at her and picked a booth as far away as possible from the angry beast.

The waitress came to take our orders and she tried flirting with Jace. Jace was staring at me the entire time and the waitress finally took a hint. We both ordered waffles, because waffles are the best thing ever. When we were halfway through eating Kaelie came sauntering over. Jace had just finished his story about why he had ducks.

''Ducks are stupid bastards,'' he shuddered,'' I fed one at the park and the whole flock came after me and I have been scarred for life.'' he told me matter-of-factly.

Kaelie came over and said ''Hi Jacey-poo,''

''Leave Kaelie,'' Jace growled.

Kaelie came over to me and said ''Jace would never like a stupid, ugly, slut like you Ginge.'' she whispered so Jace couldn't hear it. ''Your only his toy so he can take your V-card, he'll dispose of you once he gets what he wants. Jace will never love you Clary, he's just lying to you.'' She sauntered away and Jace sighed.

''What did she say?'' he asked.

''That I was your toy and you would never love me.'' I said.

''You know that's not true.'' he said

''I know,'' I said.

Besides if Jace was lying to me or hurt me I think Izzy would shove those five inch heels in his ass.

Jace and I left Java Jones hand in hand. When we got back to the house Izzy was screaming at us for not being there for the family meal. When she said she would get revenge on Jace, he paled. Izzy leaned in and whispered,

''Bring on the ducks,'' and flountered away.

Jace turned to me and he was still chalk white. We went back up to his room, but he made me go first.

''In case she actually put the ducks in there,'' he had explained.

''My hero,'' I muttered as I opened Jace's door. Needless to say there weren't any ducks in there. But there was a note taped on the window. Jace went over and pulled the note off. He looked at it and the fire started running through his veins again. I grabbed the note and it read

You can't keep her safe forever

I already knew who had sent it, Valentine, and one thing was for sure, Valentine was going to hunt me down until I was dead.

**You guys are so lucky. i updated yesterday and today. i probably wont update tomorrow, but i will on saturday. from my writing how old do you think i am? comment:)**

**anddddd thanks for the reviews guys! some people dont like the doctor who mix but i liked it so it will stay. love you guys! read and review please and dont forget to answer the question!**


	14. Chapter 14

Clary POV

Fear. Icy cold fear. I couldn't think straight. My mind was so numb. I knew Valentine wanted me, but I didn't know why. I was aware that Jace was there, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I always thought my dad was a great man. That is until Jace told me what he had done.

He frickin raised demons. What kind of pyschopatch person did that. Well apparently my father. I also knew he killed many innocent children just to get what he wanted. What a brat. I thought of all my good memories with him. Why would mother marry him? Why does he want me? Where is he? He could be looking at me right now. I looked around wildly when I thought that. I finally focused in on Jace.

He was squeezing my shoulders and trying to tell me something. I stared at him and he stopped talking. I realized how tense I was and I relaxed a little bit. I blew out a wispy piece of hair that was in my face. I leaned back on my bed and sighed.

''Why do I have to have the pyschopath father?'' I murmered to myself.

Jace smiled a little bit but it didn't reach his beautiful golden eyes. I sat up and my hair completely fell out of its braid and ran wild around my face. I started pulling it back up but Jace stopped me. I looked at him, confused.

''I like it down,'' he said simply.

I nodded and crawled in my bed. I wasn't physically tired, but I was emotionally drained. Jace laid next to me and we stared at each other for a little while. I cleared my throat.

''Jace,'' I said, he looked at me so I continued, ''What happened to your parents?''

Jace sighed and he said ''They were murdered.''

I looked at him and he continued, ''I was only four years old and we were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.'' Jace smiled wistfully at the memory. ''Men came knocking on our doors and kicking them down. My dad told me to go their bedroom and hide. I ran upstairs and hid under the bed. My parents ran upstairs behind me but they didn't get under the bed. I hid in the bathroom. The men came up and stormed into the bathroom. I heard Valentine say 'Stephen, where is your son?' my dad said 'He isn't here.' I saw them kill my father then my mother.'' Jace remained emotionless throughout the whole story.

''Im so sorry Jace.'' I said.

Jace turned to look at me and said ''Why do mundanes say sorry for things that aren't their fault.'' He stated more than questioned.

''It's our way of showing sympathy,'' I said.

''I don't want anyones sympathy,'' Jace said.

''When you said 'them' who do you mean?'' I asked.

Jace looked away and said ''Valentine.''

My mind went blank. My dad killed Jace's parents. My father is the reason Jace is an orphan. I satrted shaking and Jace came over and started hugging me. I squirmed to get away. Jace looked hurt. I rolled off the bed and landed with a thud. I huddled into the corner of room and said ''How could you even look at me when my dad killed your parents?'' I wailed.

Jace slowly started coming off the bed. ''Clary you aren't anything like Valentine. Blood isn't family, love is family.'' Jace said

''What if I turn out like Valentine?'' He was now on the ground.

''Clary I promise you won't be anything like him.'' he said.

He finally came over and gathered my small self in his arms and I nuzzled into his chest. He sighed contently into my hair. He brought both of us back to the bed and he laid down with me on top of his chest. He looked at me and I said, ''I feel like I hardly know you.''

He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

''I mean know know you like the deep stuff.'' I said.

Jace grinned, ''The deep stuff?''

''Yes, like what's your favorite color?'' I asked.

Jace said, ''Nope, you just crossed the line.''

I smiled and said ''Seriously, what is it?''

''It's green, because of your eyes,'' he explained.

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin and said ''Don't hide from me Clarissa.''

I smiled and he grinned, ''What about you?''

''Hmmm... I would say orange, it just mangoey.''

''I love mangoes!" Jace explained.

I giggled and said ''You get pretty excited about mangoes,''

The rest of the afternoon went like that. I knew Jace's favorite song, book, food, anything you name it. I was so peaceful snuggled up on his chest. For how hard it is, its suprisingly nice to lay on.

Jace started to get up and I groaned. ''Jace, no what are you doing?'' I whined.

He ignored my protests and dumped me onto my bed. He raced to my window and swore under his breath. I was worried now.

''What is it?'' I asked Jace, looking nervous.

''It's Sebastian,' he told me grimly.

Jace told me to stay put as he walked downstairs to open the door. I knew it took a lot of Jace to not punch Sebastian right in his big head. I could only see out the window and I saw Jace step outside and he talked with Sebastian. Jace looked angry and Sebastian looked well... creepy.

Sebastian must have saw me peeking out the window, because he winked at me. I gagged inside. Since I was only on the second floor it was an easy jump for a Shadowhunter.

I suddenly saw a figure flying toward me and it burst through the window, sparking shards of glass sprinking everything around. Sebastian was there and he grinned evily at me.

''How was your day Clarisaa?'' he asked.

''Well I was doing great until I saw you.'' I retorted back to him.

Sebastian crept closer and closer. Where the hell is Jace, I thought. Just as I finished thinking that my saviour showed up, but this time he had Izzy with him. Sebastian grabbed me in flash.

He cradled me, bridle style and I struggled. He pushed me so hard to chest I started gasping. He then stopped pushing on me but he still had a firm grip. Jace and Izzy looked at him warily. I started struggling again but Sebastian looked at me and suddenly I didn't have any air. I started gasping but nothing was going in. Suddenly it felt like the air was smothering me. I wheezed and coughed and just when I was about pass out he took it away. Then suddenly there was a burning sensation on my skin. I started to scream very loudly and tears were stareaming my face.

This is just like my nightmare. Sebastian grabbed out a knife and held it to my throat. Jace started forward but Sebastian put the knife to my throat more and I gasped. Jace stood where he was and suddenly Sebastian was kissing me. I started thrashing around but he wouldn't take any of that. I refused to open my mouth but he forced it open. I saw he had loosened his grip on me so I kicked him in his 'family jewels'. He instantly fell down grabbing his manhood.

I landed on the ground with a thud and I was gasping for air.

**hey readers. i have finals this week so i dont know when i'll be able to post again. thank you guys so much for the reviews you are the best! read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jace POV

As soon Sebastian walked or rather busted into the Institute I hated even more. I didn't know it was possible to hate something that much but I did. When he bursted into Clary's room I ran to get Izzy because I knew we wouldn't be able to take him down alone. Me and Sebastian were pretty evenly matched but it was always nice to have Izzy.

When we got to Clary's room he was holding her and she looked angry. I thought she would look scared but she had cold hard fury on her face. She attempted to get away from Sebastian but he held on tighter. I started over to him but then he started doing something to Clary. It looked like he was choking her but his hands were on her back and behind her knees. She looked terrified now. She started gasping and then again she didn't breathe.

What the heck, I thought to myself. Then Clary started whimpering, she didn't scream but I could tell she wanted to. Sebastian just glared down evily at her. Then she satrted screaming, he must be doing some kind of dark magic to her, I thought. I couldn't take it anymore I rushed over but Sebastian pulled out a knife and held it to Clary's throat. I took a tentative step forward but he dug it into her skin, pricking her skin and I watched a scarlet drop drip on the carpet. Then he took it 2 million steps to far. He started kissing her.

Clary tried to push him away but she was so tiny. Then she went limp and Sebastian loosened his grip. She then kicked him in his crotch and he fell like a rock. Clary collapsed to the ground but she was gasping for air. I rushed over to her while Izzy went to tie her whip around Sebastian. Clary was breathing hard and she was bleeding at the neck. She didn't seem to notice though because, she had her eyes closed, drinking in the air. I leaned over and shook her.

''Clary, can you hear me?'' I asked.

''Hi Jacey,'' she giggled. She sounded delirious.

''Clary, what happened?'' I asked her slowly.

Clary still had that goofy grin on her face. ''I don't know.''

I knew Sebastian had done something to her because my Clary wouldn't be acting like this. He probably drugged her or soemthing. I gathered up the tiny redhead in my arms and brought her to the library where Sebastian was tied up. Izzy had him on the chair with her electric whip snaking around his entire body. I sat Clary down on the couch and went over to Sebastian.

''What the hell did you do to her?'' I asked.

''Wouldn't you like to know,'' Sebastian smirked at me.

''Yes I would, why in Raziel's name do you thunk I would ask?'' I said.

Sebastian leaned in close ''Well blondie, I ain't gonna tell you.''

''Izzy,'' I called to her. ''You know the drill.''

Izzy nodded and flipped a switch it made Sebastians entire chair erupt in an eletrical charge. Izzy turned the switch off 30 seconds later.

''Want to tell us know?'' I asked.

Sebastian grimaced but said, ''Not a chance.''

Izzy left it on for 2 minutes this time.

''What about now?'' I asked.

''Okay, Okay, it was a damn peace serum, now turn that damn thing off!'' Sebastian yelled.

Izzy turned it off but Sebastian remained tied up to the chair.

''How do we get rid of it?'' I asked.

''It should wear off in a few hours.'' Sebastian said.

''Why are you even here?'' I asked Sebastian.

''I wanted to see my Clare.'' he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''She isn't your Clary,'' I growled, ''You betrayed her to Valentine.''

''Do you think I wanted to do that?'' Sebastian yelled.

''Well, why did you do it?'' I questioned him.

''To keep her safe.'' he stated.

''That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard.'' I said.

''I had to make her believe I hated her, so she would believe it, to make Valentine believe it.'' he said.

''Well, you are a great actor.'' I said sarcastically.

''I still love her you know.'' Sebastian said.

I was just about to reply when I heard a groan. My beautiful red head was snapped out of her stupid peace serum. She looked like she had a major hangover. Her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, and it looked like she had a pounding headache. She looked at Sebastian and let out a growl.

Sebastian looked scared and I would be too. Clary looked like a very angry elmo. A very angry elmo who could kill you. I held her back and said ''Babe, now don't do anything you would regret.''

I released her and she walked over to Sebastian and punched him square in the nose. Blood started gushing from his nose and he blinked as if he couldn't believe he got punched by a girl. He slumped down and Clary looked worried. Sebastian looked at her with sad eyes and she ran back to me and hid behind me.

''Clary, I still love you.'' Sebastian stated.

Clary shook her head which made her cute curls bounce all over the place.

''I had to make you hate me so I could keep you safe. Valentine was hunting you and I tried to slow him down. I did it to protect you. I love you so much and I could never stop loving you.'' Sbeastian said.

Clary looked suprised. ''I don't belive you.'' she stated.

''Do you want me to get a Silent Brother?'' I asked. She nodded so I got out my phone and called Maryse. She said that she would send Brother Zacharia over. Brother Zacharia came 5 minutes later and spoke to Sebastian through his mind. After he did that he turned to Clary.

_He meant well, Clarissa. He still loves you and he hates Valentine. _Brother Zacharia thought to us.

Clary slumped down in her seat and groned. She finally looked over at Sebastian again and said ''What's Valentine planning?''

''Well he wants to send an army to come and get you but I volunteered instaed.'' Sebastian said.

''Well thanks I guess.'' Clary said.

I could Clary was really uncomfortable sitting there so I said ''Want to take a walk Clary?''

She looked relieved and nodded.

''Java Jones?'' I asked.

Clary nodded eagerly and I grabbed my girlfriends hand and led her to Java Jones.

**sorry this is so short. my next chapter will be longer i promise! the reviews are so amazing and I love you guys so much. read and review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys, i really dont like this story although i will try my hardest to finish it. it just didnt turn out as well as i planned. oh well. anyway i will wrap this story up soon and start a new one. read and review please!**

Clary POV

Okay that was a little weird. Sebastian isn't bad? My head was spinning but I just wanted to have a good time with Jace. As we walked I heard the birds chirping and as we got nearer the park the ducks started to quack. Jace looked a little scared and quickened his pace. I giggled and Jace glared at me.

When we got to Java Jones we Jon and Aline. Sitting together. Talking. My mouth was hanging open. So was Jace's. I looked at Jace and he looked at me too, a smile pulling up the corner of his lips. I stared at his lips and thought about how soft and nice they were. Jace noticed me staring and he smirked, ''Like what you see?''

''Not really,'' I lied.

Jace pretended to be hurt and put his hand to his heart. He grabbed my hand and led me to a booth. While we ordered I stared at Jon the entire time. I couldn't believe he had hooked up with Kaelie. The girl who had been so mean to me and Jon knew it.

Jace saw me staring and held my head in his large hands.

''Hey ignore them,'' he said, ''I want this to be a nice afternoon.''

I nodded and we talked for awhile but I couldn't help but glance at Jon and Kaelie every few minutes.

PAGEBREAK

When we got back home Izzy and Simon were in the living room watching Mean Girls. Well actually just Izzy because Simon was asleep. I sat down with Izzy because Mean Girls is the best movie ever. Jace sat next to me and played with my hair. By the end of the movie my head was in Jace's lap and he was drawing lazy circles on my skin that showed through my shirt. I shivered under his touch.

Izzy was getting the ice cream and she brought the whole carton with her.

''Izzy, what are you doing?'' I asked.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. ''Eating ice cream you dork.'' she said.

''The whole carton?'' I questioned.

''Don't judge,'' she said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

Izzy got up to put in a different movie, but there was no way I was going to watch another movie. I got up and went to my bedroom. I just wanted to be alone. Jace knocked on my door but I told him to go away.

I wasn't angry or anything I just neede me time. I hadn't drawn in forever and I had a lot of school work to catch up on. We agreed that I needed to be home-schooled because Valentine was trying to get me. I grabbed out my history textbook and started reading.

PAGEBREAK

Two hours later I had put aside my books and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils. I needed inspiration so I went outside and sat under the big tree. I had a perfect view of the sunset there. I sketched until I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw Jon.

''Clary!'' he exclaimed as he saw me.

''Hey Jon,'' I said. I hadnt seen Jon for a while because he was going to school at Idris while I was home-schooled. Jon had been busy with sports and his own schoolwork.

I probably looked a little wary because he stepped towards me a little bit. ''What's wrong Clare?'' he asked looking concerned.

''Nothing,'' I lied. I took a little step backwards, away from Jon. I didn't trust him as much as I did because I saw him hooking up with Kaelie. Jon crept closer and I kept on scooting back. I could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

I took one more step back and tripped over my own feet. Jon lept toward be and caught my wrist. I was 2 inches away from splitting my head open. I looked at Jon thankfully but he grinned down at me. Then, I felt something prick my skin. The last thing I remembered before I black out was seeing Kaelie's face.

PAGEBREAK

Clary POV still

I was about to wake up. I could feel it. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid of what I would have to face. I reluctantly opened my eyes a smidge. I saw a man. Valentine. My blood started to boil at the name. He caught me looking and smirked. His smirked matched Jace's except Valentine's was full of evil, while Jace's was more humorous.

''Ah, Clarrisa, finally awake I see.'' he said to me.

''I know what you did.'' I spat out at him.

''Who told you?'' he asked curiously.

As if I would tell him Jace's name. He must have known what I was thinking because he said, ''I already know everyone you talk to, I had Jonathon spy on you.''

I couldn't believe my own brother would do that to me. I get that he's half-demon but that doesn't mean you have to evil. You pick your own path, not what people have planned for you.

''I'm not going to tell you.'' I said as calmly as I could.

''They're all going to die anyway. I can't wait to watch the light go out of his eyes. What's his name? Oh yeah, Jace.''

''You are not going to touch Jace. You can kill me, but you will not go anywhere near Jace.'' I told Valentine.

''That's so sweet. It makes me _sick._ There is no such thing as true love, Clarissa. People only want money, power, or sex. Never love.'' he said matter-of-factly.

''Jace loves me. He will come and find me.'' I insisted.

Valentine just looked at me and called, ''Jonathon, Kaelie, she's awake.''

Jon and Kaelie came barging in.

''Wow, little sis that was so easy.'' Jon said as he looked at me.

''I can't believe Jace actually fell for it.'' Kaelie giggled.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked nervously.

''Valentine needs your extra angel blood to reawaken the evilest demon that has ever existed.'' Jon informed me.

''It was either you or Jace and we thought you would be easier since you wouldn't put up a fight.'' Kaelie added.

''Jace has extra angel blood too?'' I asked astonished. I mean he certainley looked like an angel but that didn't neccessarily mean he was one.

''Of course, how do you think he has all those extra powers?'' Jon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''What powers?'' I asked. I was so clueless I almost forgot why I was here. That brought the scowl back on my face.

''He can jump 50 feet higher than the average Shadowhunter, he is 2 times stronger, and he can run 3 times faster than a Shadowhunter.'' Jon told me.

''Why don't I have powers?'' I asked.

''Jocelyn shielded you from the Shadow World so you couldn't uncover your powers. But you might have them they just haven't been discovered yet.'' Jon said.

Kaelie looked annoyed while we were talking, like she wanted to be the one to have Jon's full attention on. I would gladly switch her places right now.

''Why is Kaelie here?'' I asked stalling for time.

''She is my helper. She isn't a Shadowhunter but she has Sight.''

''What's Sight?'' I asked. Wow, I felt really dumb.

''When the person wasn't born a Shadowhunter but can see the Shadow World.'' Jon explained.

I was about to say something but Valentine came in the room.

''Stop socializing with her.'' he told Jon and Kaelie.

He turned back to me, ''Okay, we can do this two different ways. Either willingly or I will force you.''

''You're going to have to force me.'' I said smugly.

''Very well, Jon bring her to the basement.'' Valentine ordered.

PAGEBREAK

The basement was cold and smelly. They locked me up in a jail cell like I was their prisoner. Well I guess I was there prisoner but still, little dramatic.

My cell was just big enough to have a little cot. The ground was hard and I could see mold growing on the walls.

I was hungry. Very hungry. I knew they wouldn't let me eat so I tried to sleep. I wondered if they were going to make me break by starving me. That would be slow. They were probably in a hurry to raise this demon. I fell asleep to the sound of voices talking upstairs.

PAGEBREAK

I was awaken to an awful sound of screaming and yelling. It was Kaelie who had screamed and Jon yelled, ''You will do as I say or it will be worse next time.'' I didn't have to be in the room to know that Kaelie was probably cowering in fear with tears streaming down her face. Probably because that's what I would have been doing.

Soon after that Jon came downstairs.

''Good morning, Clarissa!'' he said cheerfully.

''It was until I saw you,'' I snarled at him.

''Now, now Clarissa.'' he said.

He unlocked my door and came really close to me. His lips were right next my ear and he said, ''You are beautiful.'' I shuddered and tried to scoot away from him. He grabbed my waist and dragged me over to him again. He started kissing me. On the mouth. I started thrashing.'

This was nasty. This was incest. I had a boyfriend who loved me and this is what happened. It was like the universe was laughing right at my face.

He started to unbutton my shirt but I started punching him in the gut. He just laughed and unbuttoned another button. I tried as hard as I could to stop him but I was too weak. I went through training at the INstitute but that was only a month. Not enough training to defeat a guy like Jon.

I helplessly thrashed around has he tore off my shirt and left me in only my shorts and bra. He grinned at me and kissed me again.

PAGEBREAK

15 minutes later he had taken care of his business. Raping me. I could hardly stand. I hurt so bad. I was surprised I was still alive. He had not been gentle. After he left I started crying. As selfish as it sounds I hoped Jace would come and rescue me. I fell asleep curled up in a ball trying to ignore the pain.


End file.
